Ella está fuera de serie
by D'ellaa
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki es un estudiante de medicina; un día, mientras sale de la universidad, una peculiar chica se le cruzara en su camino, trayéndole súbitos problemas, pero cambiando su vida sin saberlo.


Hola! Hace cuanto tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí..bueno, al parecer estoy de regreso. Primero quiero agradecer a los lectores que se han estado pasando por mis antiguas historias y dándoles un review...Muchas gracias. Este, es un fic...mi primer fic IchiHime, basado ya en otras historias, en el segundo capitulo quiza explique mas acerca de ello...y nada, a ver si le dan una oportunidad. Saludos!

.

.

.

.

_Domingo, 8 de Enero del 2011._

* * *

><p>"<em>Si eres muy afortunado, una vez en tu vida conocerás a la persona que dividirá tu vida en dos épocas, en antes y después de conocerla."<br>-My sassy girl-_

_._

_._

_._

Regresaba de clases. Me había ido normal. Todo apuntaba a ser un día como cualquier otro. El clima estaba algo frío, como siempre en esas épocas próximas a fin de año. Siguiendo con mi rutina, salir de la universidad -esta vez casi a las 10 de la noche porque tuve una cosa que hacer-, tomar el metro de las 10 y 15, y llegar a casa antes de las 11. Pero algo cambió esa noche… y nunca se me ocurrió que también cambiaría toda mi vida en adelante.

Hacía frío. Estaba sentado, esperando el metro; pero, ¿a quién no le llamaría la atención una persona riendo como…loca? Sí, no estoy exagerando; esa es la palabra. Riendo como loca ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? peor, ¿qué clase de chica?

–¡Soy feliz! ¡Soy feliz! Uhuuu – ¿Estaba… estaba bebida? Levantaba los brazos efusivamente y reía. Toda la gente la estaba mirando, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Y estaba muy cerca de los rieles. Demasiado, como si pensase matarse.

La longitud de sus pies se dividía en partes iguales entre el piso de la estación y el espacio vacío en donde abajo se encontraban los rieles; pero en unos segundos, había más para el lado del tren. ¿Enserio pensaba matarse? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca se lo pregunté; pero lo haré si la vuelvo a ver. Como sea, no me preocupó hasta que a los lejos vi al metro acercarse. Más y más, y ella no salía de allí; seguía como en su mundo gritando "¡Soy feliz, soy feliz!". Empezaba a asustarme.

Estudiaba medicina porque se supone que debía salvar vidas, no para hacer nada mientras las veo a punto de morir. Ella debía salir de allí en ese mismo instante. ¡El metro estaba solo como a 5 metros!

–Mierda –Me levanté rápido. Quizá corrí, quizá casi salté para llegar a ella y atraparla antes que cayera. Fue una de las pocas veces en mi vida en que de verdad sentí profunda y desmesuradamente la necesidad de hacer algo a tiempo. O quizá la única; y todo pasó en tan solo cuestión de segundos…pero ahí estaba, sosteniéndola fuerte lejos de allí.

Con ello se perdió el metro de las 10 y 15; y…quizá por poco también a ella.

– ¿Estás loca? –Mi corazón latía rápido, como si hubiera sido yo quien había estado en su lugar. Y ella seguía como si nada. No respondía.

Mi agarre se fue haciendo más suave hasta soltarla y me alejé un poco.

–Debes tener cuidado. –Me miró con curiosidad, como divertida, ¿es q no se da cuenta de lo que le pudo haber pasado? Luego sus labios se estiraron en una amplia sonrisa. Esta loca; por qué sonreía…

–Amor –Y así como dijo esas cuatro letras, se desplomó en mis brazos. Espera, ¿me llamó "amor"?

–Joven, llévese a la señorita. –Una anciana me había hablado. La miré confundido, no es que tuviera por qué hacerlo, pero... Ag, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, es decir, ¿a dónde la llevo si no la conozco ni se dónde vive? Mierda. Mierda. En que problemas te metes, Ichigo. ¿Y si la dejas recostada sobre una de las bancas?

La arrastré conmigo hasta uno de los asientos más cercanos, la eché, recosté con cuidado su cabeza y me senté a su lado. Ahora qué. La miré de reojo, mis ojos regresaban a ella y se quedaban en su rostro. Ojos grandes, cabello largo, y ahí me di cuenta que el color del suyo era más oscuro que el mío… Y que debía hacer algo ya.

Miré a ambos lados. La mayoría estaba en lo suyo, solo unos cuantos dirigían su vista hacia nosotros. La iba a dejar allí, listo. Ya la había ayudado salvándola de morir, ¿no? Sobaba mis rodillas con mis manos constantemente y hacía crujir mis dedos, tal vez sí, sí estaba nervioso. Pasé saliva y me paré.

Avancé un paso. Y otro. Y no sé cuántos más. No era tan difícil después de todo; pero apreté con fuerza los dientes, con esa misma fuerza cerré los ojos… y me detuve.

Mierda, mierda y otra vez mierda. No podía, no podía. Volteé y regresé a paso rápido a ella ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan…? Ag. Me senté en el mismo sitio y solté un suspiro, pensando qué hacer, viendo como otro metro venía y se iba, viendo los minutos pasar en el reloj de mi mano, y viéndola a ella sin despertar.

¿Quién sería? ¿Y por qué me había llamado "amor"? Estaba loca. Y borracha. Ese olor no puede ser de una señorita. Tal vez era peligrosa, y mejor la dejaba y me iba. No sé qué cosas más acerca de olvidarla pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento; pero no podía hacerle ninguna de ellas…era una chica, al fin y al cabo. Tendría más o menos mi edad… o menos. ¿Qué le impulsa a una chica beber sola hasta estas condiciones? No sé qué haría si veo a una de mis hermanas así; pero creo que pensar en que las tenía, fue una de las razones por las que me quedé con ella. En realidad…sentía lástima.

Perdí los tres siguientes metros. Y ya casi eran las 11.

–Lo siento, pero si no despiertas ahora, me iré. –La miré unos segundos, esperando alguna reacción, pero nada. Me paré; había intentado ayudarla. En el preciso instante en que comenzaba a mover mis pies lejos, sentí algo jalando mis pantalones… y de pronto empezó a toser.

Me agache rápido para estar más cerca a la altura donde ella se encontraba y soltó la tela.

-¿Estás bien? –No dejaba de toser. Me agache más y pude ver la parte de su rostro que su pelo no estaba tapando. - ¿estás bien? –Después de un rato sus tosidos se fueron haciendo más suaves hasta desaparecer. – ¿Estás bien? –Estaba concentrado en ella, alguna palabra que dijera. Alzó un poco su cabeza, hacia mí…y me miró confusa.

– ¿Quién…? –Su cara se hizo una mueca rara; y rápidamente se tapó la boca con la mano. ¿Ahora qué? No. No será lo que creo, ¿no? No, no, no, no. Me volteé para no ver lo que creía que estaba por venir. ¡Definitivamente estaba loca!

Escuché esos sonidos extraños…de ella. Y pronto un olor -ese olor- llegó a mi nariz. Miré de reojo. Ag. Nunca un extraño había vomitado cerca de mí, y menos una mujer borracha.

–No, no, mi zapa-to no. – ¡Ag! que asco. Miré abajo. No podía ir peor. Vómito -su vómito- en mi zapato. ¿Se puede saber qué mierda le pasaba? Volví a dirigir mi vista, esa vez a ella, tenía el dorso de su mano en sus labios, y sus respiraciones aun eran agitadas.

–Lo siento. –La escuché murmurar apenas, su voz apenas audible. Aún no sabía qué hacer exactamente y ni siquiera le había visto bien el rostro…

Mejor.

–Mira, yo… -Tranquilo, Ichigo, no es el mejor de los momentos, eso es todo. -¿Tienes un teléfono? Hey… hey… ¡hey! – ¿Qué? No, no… se hacia la dormida o que... –Mierda. –Volvía a mirar mi zapato y movía la cabeza, con gestos de asco en mi cara, y ni qué decir de la gente que pasaba cerca. El piso era un desastre, olía a mierda… y debía irme.

Vi su abrigo, y busqué algo, no sé qué. Un teléfono, una tarjeta. Y allí estaba. Un pequeño teléfono naranja, hasta hacía juego con su cabello, ja. Miré en llamadas hechas, tal vez encontraba alguien… ¡Bingo! Un número al que ella había llamado varias veces, desde la madrugada.

–Qué insistencia.

Y no le habían contestado. Según el nombre, era un chico. Si no le había contestado antes, quizá tampoco lo hiciera ahora. Mejor busco en contactos. Mejor amigo, mejor amiga, su madre, la nana, algo... Tsk, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Si no sabía nada de ella… Qué tal llamadas perdidas. Y las había: varias y de la misma persona.

–O-oye… –Me giré rápido, era ella, su voz. Había despertado. Por fin… – ¿Qué hago aquí…? –Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, e intentó pararse.

–Ey, cuidado. –Llegué rápido hasta ella y la sostuve, ayudándola a sentarse allí.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti.

–Buenos estabas a punto de…

–No importa. –Estaba loca. Aún olía mal y... – ¿Dónde estamos? –…y aún estaba "bebida".

–Metro de la estación central, en la 3. –Señalé arriba, donde indicaba el número.

–Oh sí…claro…Recuerdo… ¡Te recuerdo! –Vaya. Levanté las cejas. –Bueno gracias…pero no sé por qué lo hiciste. –Me miró fijamente, como si tratara de ver algo en mí a través de sus ojos grises. A propósito, eran una rara color. –Igual gracias. –Sonrío ampliamente. ¿Será así siempre? ¿O es el alcohol? -Creo que necesito un café… ¿quieres…quieres ir por uno? –Mantuvo su mirada en mí unos segundos, luego observó el alrededor. Estaba tomándome el pelo, ¿verdad?

–Eh…no gracias. –No, creo que iba en serio. –Debo ir a casa, y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo. –Seguía mirando todo, parecía que no me estaba escuchando.

–Bueno… iré sola. – ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué?

–Al café. Adiós…y gracias. –Volvió a sonreír, ¿cuántas veces lo había hecho? Yo no recuerdo haber sonreído desde que ella despertó. No sé si estaba hablando enserio en lo de irse, pero se estaba moviendo de allí, en dirección a la salida. Despabila, Ichigo.

–Oye no puedes ir sola. –Se detuvo y volteó hacia mí.

–Pero tú no quisiste venir conmigo. –Y aún sigo sin querer.

–Sí, pero… - Es circunstancial – ¿sabes qué hora es? –Volteó los ojos –Casi las 12. Medianoche. Y no quiero decepcionarte, pero…será muy difícil que encuentres cafés abiertos. –Su boca se hizo una mueca. –Por qué mejor…no vas a casa –Algo había cruzado mi cabeza, una idea, una propuesta, una opción, lo que sea que sea, y no sabía si iba a ser bueno que se lo dijera, no sabía, no sabía, pero… –Yo puedo acompañarte.- Ya está; lo había dicho.

– ¿Enserio?

–Sí –Y me estaba costando porque…no tenía un buen presentimiento de todo esto.

–Está bien. –Sonrió de nuevo; segura, pasiva. Diablos, ella era tan confiada. Incluso debería tener cuidado conmigo, soy un extraño después de todo. –Pero guardemos distancias. Eres un desconocido después de todo. –Vaya…quizá me había equivocado un poco.

–No planeo hacer algo.

–Pues por si lo planeas. –La miré de reojo. Era muy…extraña. - ¿Sabes dónde hay una cafetería abierta? –A ver, ¿qué?

–Tú fuiste la que hablaste de café…Pensé que tú lo sabías.

–Cierto. –Dios.

Ya estábamos afuera del subterráneo.

–Entonces olvídalo. –Volvió a sonreír. –A decir verdad, no me gusta el café. – ¿No le gusta el café? Y se puede saber entonces por qué…–Es para gente aburrida. – ¿Gente aburrida?

–A mí me gusta el café… –Creí que lo había dicho lo suficiente despacio.

– ¿Qué? Bueno, tampoco es eso. Lo que pasa es que es muy amargo, y la gente siempre lo toma en los funerales…creo que es por eso que no me gusta. –Me miró y sonrió. – ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Me gusta el café, aunque sea amargo y se tome en los funerales. –Dije neutro

–Genial. –dijo con una amplia sonrisa

–Sí, genial… ¿Entonces por qué querías tomar café a la medianoche? –Pregunté haciendo todo esto obvio.

–No lo sé. –contestó tan simple y risueña. Creo que era el alcohol, o lo que aún quedaba de él en su organismo.

–Genial. –Metí mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón, mientras seguíamos por la vereda.- Sí sabes el camino a tu casa, ¿verdad? –que diga que sí…

–Sí, pero a este ritmo llegaremos mañana. Es mejor tomar un taxi. –Y se detuvo en la acera. Se quedó callada unos segundos y luego me miró – ¿Cómo te llamabas?

–Me llamo. –Ella sonrió. –Ichigo.

– ¿Ichigo, como las fresas? –Qué gracioso. Me quedé en silencio. –Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. –usaba tonos extraños, estaba seguro que suficiente motivo de risa para un niño.

–Sí, ya lo sabes. Para de decir mi nombre, para de decirlo. –comenzó a reír. Cómo me molestaba… –No es gracioso. –La gente que pasaba cerca nos quedaba mirando; era poca, pero lo era. Y no dejaba de reír. –Ya basta. –Mi voz sonó más fuerte de lo normal.

–Está bien, jajjaa, lo siento, ya, enserio, lo siento. – Se puso seria, y dejó de reír. –Me llamo Orihime. –En ese momento un taxi se estacionó frente a nosotros. –Creo que debo irme… ¿vas a subir?

Tampoco estuve seguro de lo siguiente que dije.

–Claro.

El camino fue silencioso. Creo que de cierta forma ella se sentía algo mal por el asunto de mi nombre y su tonta broma…pero ella tuvo la culpa. No debió haberlo hecho. El punto era que estábamos en los asientos traseros, ella a un extremo mirando las calles a través de la ventana y yo al otro tratando de hacer lo mismo. ¿Debía hablarle?

–Oye…

–Aquí es. –Se adelantó y al parecer tampoco me escuchó. Volteó a mí, sonrió muy diferente a todas las veces en las que lo había hecho desde que la conocí (o tal vez era la poca luz que entraba al auto por las ventanas debido a la noche) y susurró un "gracias", luego bajó del auto, se dirigió hasta una casa, de seguro la suya, y tocó lo que parecía ser el timbre.

Lo que sea que hubiera salido de mi boca (porque no sabía qué le habría dicho) no lo llegué a decir, pero ya no importaba.

– ¿A dónde va usted? – Le di la dirección y el auto arrancó. Ni siquiera le pregunte por que me había llamado "Amor"...de todas formas, hubiera sido bochornoso.

Qué importa, ya no la volvería a ver más. Esto había terminado, cerca de la 1 am, pero había acabado.

O eso creí. Esa chica era una especie de… ¿cómo llamaba Karin a esas personas? ¿Máquina de problemas? Ah sí, máquina de problemas andante, de esas de las que no te deshaces fácilmente.

Debí saberlo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. (:<p> 


End file.
